


Are You Ready to Let Go?

by lj_todd



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fingerfucking, M/M, Omega!Bodhi, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, omega!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: When Johnny had slipped away from the party, unable to partake in the frivolity of it all while still reeling from Chowder’s death, the last thing he had expected was for anyone to come looking for him. Least of all Bodhi.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Are You Ready to Let Go?

Johnny gasped, head thrown back, hips rising to meet the talented, eager mouth, and equally talented and eager tongue, currently focused very intently on his cunt and clit.

When he’d slipped away from the party, unable to partake in the frivolity of it all while still reeling from Chowder’s death, needing to be alone to try and compartmentalize the grief and guilt, the last thing he had expected was for anyone to come looking for him. He hadn’t exactly been sociable since returning from the mountains. So when Bodhi had stepped around the corner, joining him in the quiet darkness of the secluded, and seemingly forgotten, room, Johnny had been genuinely surprised.

And when Bodhi had settled down next to him, reaching out to gently comb fingers through his hair, Johnny had, perhaps not as unconsciously as he might pretend, leaned into the touch. So when Bodhi, with that soul searching and seemingly all knowing dark gaze, had leaned in, pressing the faintest kiss to his lips, Johnny had surged into it. He suddenly needed to not be alone. Suddenly needed whatever it was that Bodhi was offering him no matter how fleeting it might be.

Which was why he now found himself sprawled on his back, Bodhis’ head between his thighs and that very talented, very eager, mouth working over him and making his body burn and hum with desire.

He gasped again as Bodhi’s tongue skilfully, teasingly, ran over his clit, the other man sucking gently at the little bead until it felt like short bursts of electricity were shooting through him, causing him to twitch and his hips to jerk, body seemingly incapable of deciding if he was trying to get away or closer to that delicious torment.

Chest heaving, Johnny looked down and found, though his mouth was occupied, hands curled tightly around Johnny’s trembling thighs, Bodhi’s dark gaze, fiery with desire, with something Johnny couldn’t begin to name, was fixed on his face.

And it made Johnny’s heart race faster.

“Bodhi,” he all but whined as Bodhi’s suckled his clit a moment longer before lapping, with long, broad strokes of his tongue, at his already soaked folds.

Trembling, twitching, Johnny started to reach down, uncertain what he intended to do, wrap his fingers in Bodhi’s dark curls maybe, but one of Bodhi’s hands suddenly moved and Johnny let out a cry as two thick fingers pushed into his cunt, spreading and stroking even as Bodhi continued to eat him out, licking and sucking around the digits.

Fingers flexing, twitching in aborted movement, Johnny keened, throwing his head back, arching upwards to try and get closer even as Bodhi’s fingers moved. Stroking in and drawing back, thumb rubbing teasing circles against his clit sending sparks of lightning up his spine as pleasure burned like a wildfire through his veins even as that clever tongue lapped at him over and over again.

It was almost enough to drive him made.

Gasping, choking out Bodhi’s name over and over again, Johnny forced himself to look back down at the other man, watching how his jaw moved, how his shoulder and arm flexed as he continued to finger the blonde Omega. The feelings, the sight, coupled with the wet sounds of fingers and tongue moving in and over his cunt, and Johnny let out a broken sound as he finally managed to tangle a hand in Bodhi’s curls.

“Bo…Bo…Bodhi,” Johnny panted, hips arching again as Bodhi did this little twist with his fingers that had him seeing stars. “Bodhi! _Please_! Fuck…please… _fuck!_ ”

He whined when Bodhi unexpectedly lifted his head, fingers still working Johnny’s body, thumb pressing hard, insistent, against his clit, sending a fresh bolt of pleasure to dance along his nerves. Seeing the other man watching him with those dark eyes, lips and chin and beard wet with saliva and Johnny’s slick, made the tightening in the blonde’s belly coil like a spring. There was something raw, something primal, in the way Bodhi looked at him. It was a promise. Of what, Johnny couldn’t be certain, but he wanted it all the same.

“Tell me.”

Bodhi all but purred, his voice deep and rougher than Johnny had ever heard it, rubbing his cheek against the inside of Johnny’s thigh, making the blonde squirm at the scratchy feel of beard against sensitive flesh.

“Tell me, Johnny,” he said again. “Tell me what you want.”

“Bodhi…” Johnny gasped. “Please…fuck…please fuck me!”

Bodhi hummed, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s thigh, fingers starting to move a little quicker, thumb rubbing harder, making Johnny moan and rock against the other man’s hand.

“That’s not it, is it, Johnny?” Bodhi leaned down, nipping lightly at Johnny’s hip, making the blonde gasp and jerk. “Tell me.” He nipped again, a little higher, just below that ridiculously funny band-aid tattoo on Johnny’s ribs. “Tell me, Johnny.” Another nip, just below Johnny’s nipple. “Come on, _querido_ , tell me.”

Johnny let out a throaty sound, that coiling spring in his gut tightening more and more with every thrust of Bodhi’s fingers, every press of Bodhi’s thumb, and then Bodhi’s lips were on his, kissing him deeply, passionately. Johnny whining into the kiss as he tasted himself on the other man’s lips and tongue, his fingers tangling tightly in dark curls as, between kiss after kiss, hand moving faster and faster, Bodhi kept whispering to him.

“Come on, _querido_. Tell me. Tell me what you really want. Tell me and I’ll give it to you. _Lo prometo_.”

“Bodhi,” Johnny gasped. “Bodhi…please…”

Bodhi hummed again.

“You can do it, Johnny,” Bodhi pressed, pressing his fingers a little deeper, watching how it made Johnny squirm and gasp, watching how a beautiful flush spread across that pretty face and down that pale neck and chest. “Just say it.”

Johnny cried out as Bodhi bit at his neck, beard scraping, breath hot and the press of the man’s fingers driving him out of his mind with want and need and heat.

“Fuck…let me…let me come, Bodhi. Please. _Let. Me. Come._ ”

When Bodhi kissed him, deep and passionate and full of promises that Johnny did not dare examine too closely, it was like the rest of the world fell away.

It was just him and Bodhi.

Moaning into the kiss, Johnny bucked against Bodhi’s hand, searching for more, for harder, for faster, for anything that would just tip him that last little bit over the edge because, as it was, he was teetering dangerously, that coiled spring of pleasure and heat in his belly pulsing but just not quite there yet.

Throwing his head back, breaking the kiss, gasping, body humming with coiled energy, with the need for more, _for Bodhi_ , Johnny let out a broken sound.

“ _Bodhi!_ Bodhi, _please_.”

Johnny keened as Bodhi’s thumb pressed a little harder, a third finger suddenly joining the first two, spreading him a little wider, pressing just a little deeper.

Bodhi rumbled, nuzzling and mouthing and licking and kissing at the blonde’s neck, teeth scraping almost teasingly over the mating gland there, making Johnny jerk and hiss.

“You’re so beautiful, _querido_ ,” the honeyed words made Johnny’s body clench, fresh slick oozing down Bodhi’s fingers, gliding across the man’s palm and pooling against his wrist. “So beautiful.”

Bodhi twisted his fingers, drawing them from Johnny’s cunt, earning a whine of protest, to rub lightly over the Omega’s wet folds before driving back in. Those dark eyes flashed with satisfaction, with desire, when Johnny cried out, hands suddenly grasping at his shoulders, clinging tightly, trying to draw him closer.

“That’s it, _querido_.” Bodhi purred in Johnny’s ear, nipping lightly at the blonde’s earlobe. “That’s it. Just a little more. Just a little more, now, yeah?”

Johnny keened, peering up at Bodhi, seeing the pleasure in those dark eyes, seeing how much Bodhi seemed to enjoy taking him apart, how much Bodhi seemed to enjoy watching him come apart for him.

“Bodhi,” Johnny breathed the man’s name, softly, reverently, like some sort of prayer, one hand sliding from Bodhi’s shoulder to curl around the back of the man’s neck.

“That’s it,” Bodhi whispered back, leaning in to brush a faint kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Let go, Johnny. Let go for me.”

Johnny choked on a gasp, the air suddenly becoming trapped in his lungs as, finally, he fell over the edge.

That coiled spring snapped, sending pulsing, heated pleasure through his entire being as his vision whited out. It was like the universe came to a halt as he gasped, choking on air, body taut and tense, toes curling and fingers pressing hard enough to possibly leave bruises on Bodhi’s neck, riding the wave of pleasure and bliss that Bodhi had gifted him with.

As he slowly floated back down to earth, the heated fog of pleasure slowly rolling back from his mind, he could hear Bodhi murmuring to him, fingers still gently rubbing at his cunt, making him whine and twitch, the oversensitivity too much.

“That’s it, _querido_ ,” Bodhi breathed against his ear, nuzzling at the blonde Omega as he slowly, tenderly, drew his fingers from Johnny’s still quivering cunt. “So good. So good for me. _Buen chico_.”

Johnny laid there, body still humming with bliss, watching as Bodhi reached for his own pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them with quick, jerky movements, hand disappearing beneath the fabric and the sound of pleasure that rumbled from the man made everything in Johnny hum harder with desire.

Without hesitation, Johnny’s hand dropped from Bodhi’s neck, reaching down to slide into the man’s pants, wanting to return the favour, wanting to watch Bodhi come apart beneath his touch as he had for Bodhi.

Only to be surprised when he did not quite find what he expected.

Bodhi gave a breathless chuckle, hips rocking against his own fingers, against Johnny’s now hesitant touch.

“Were you looking for something else, _querido_?” Bodhi stared down at Johnny with eyes made darker by his desire, his passion, and Johnny trembled again. “You are not the first to be disappointed that I am not…”

Bodhi’s words turned into a surprised cry of pleasure as Johnny’s fingers plunged into him, rubbing against his wet folds, stretching him a little wider around the combined pressure of both their fingers.

“I don’t care,” Johnny panted, thumbing against Bodhi’s clit, pressing down hard and rubbing it roughly, enjoying how the tables had turned and now Bodhi was the keening, rocking, leaking mess.

“I don’t care,” the blonde said again, stretching up to mouth at Bodhi’s neck, tongue running over the tattoo there, rubbing his thumb in a circle, making Bodhi moan as he threw his head back. “I don’t care, Bodhi. Want to see you come for me. I want…I want… _Fuck!_ Just want _you_.”

Bodhi looked down at him with hooded eyes, body trembling, and, for the first time since they had met, seemed so vulnerable.

“I got you, brother,” Johnny murmured, trailing kisses up the other Omega’s neck, along his jaw. “I got you.”

Bodhi moaned as Johnny continued to finger him, the blonde’s strokes counter to his own, the dual sensations causing him to press closer, to tangle his free hand in blonde curls and yank Johnny’s head back so he could kiss the man as, with another hard press of Johnny’s thumb, a deep press of the blonde Omega’s fingers, he came apart. Shaking and trembling, moaning into the kiss, he fell over that glorious, blissful edge.

Johnny watched Bodhi come apart above him and felt awed.

Bodhi was beautiful. With his head thrown back, quiet moans and whines falling from his lips, hips still rocking, still chasing his orgasm, he was the most beautiful thing Johnny had ever seen.

When Bodhi slumped against him, Johnny, feeling boneless, feeling breathless, slumped back to the floor, cradling Bodhi against him, running his fingers through those damp, dark curls as Bodhi’s chest heaved and the other Omega trembled faintly, riding the last few bursts of his orgasm, their hands slowly, almost in perfect sync, drawing away from his body, Johnny’s hand coming to rest against Bodhi’s hip while the dark haired Omega buried his face against the blonde’s throat, inhaling deeply and letting out a quiet, contented sound.

Laying there, basking in their shared pleasure, in their shared warmth and contentment, Johnny felt free. Felt as though the universe had aligned just to bring him to this moment. To Bodhi. And that caused his heart to beat a little faster as he found himself suddenly at war in his own mind.

He was an FBI agent, sort of, he was supposed to be trying to stop Bodhi, and yet, in that moment, all he really wanted was to let Bodhi walk away.

When Bodhi suddenly chuckled, a little breathless, head lifting so those dark eyes could peer down at him, Johnny couldn’t help the way his heart skipped.

“I can hear the gears in your mind racing,” Bodhi said softly, hands rubbing gentle circles against Johnny’s sides. “A penny for your thoughts, Utah?”

Johnny chewed his lip for a moment.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t admit the truth. He had a job to do. A job he had because he’d promised a ghost he would do it. A job he only had because, as Bodhi would say, he let someone else decide his path for him. And wasn’t that what the FBI would always do? Decide who and what he was? Order him about like the good little soldier he was trying to pretend he was?

But he still couldn’t admit the truth.

He couldn’t…

“I’m FBI.”

Johnny went completely rigid.

What the hell had just come out of his mouth? What had he just done?

Panic began to claw its way through his entire being, rapidly replacing the bliss that had pulsing through him. He was dead. No way was he leaving this place alive. No one would ever find his body. Or, if they did, they wouldn’t find it until long after Bodhi and the others had disappeared.

He blinked as Bodhi’s hands moved, lifting from his sides and his fight or flight instincts warred with one another. He didn’t want to hurt Bodhi but he didn’t want to die either. Could he fight his way out of this place? Maybe if he just rendered Bodhi unconscious. He could lie to his superiors, claim Bodhi made him as a cop and got the drop on him, disappearing into the ether without a trace. Johnny could lie and say he couldn’t figure out their next move, that he couldn’t pinpoint where they would strike next. He could protect Bodhi, and the others, at least that much. He could…

Bodhi’s hands were suddenly cupping his face, thumbs rubbing gently at his cheeks, and he was smiling.

“I know.”

Johnny blinked.

“What?”

“When you showed up in Paris,” Bodhi explained, still smiling softly. “We… _I_ …knew you were a cop.”

Johnny’s heart hammered against his ribs. Unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Then…why…why did you let me in?”

“Because I thought I could save you.”

It sounded so simple.

And yet Johnny was still panicking.

“Bodhi…”

Bodhi silenced him with a quick, tender kiss.

“It’s okay, brother,” Bodhi murmured, lips brushing against Johnny’s. “It’s okay.”

The blonde Omega trembled and wanted, so desperately, to believe that.

And, from the way Bodhi was looking at him, the dark haired Omega knew it.

“Do you remember what I asked you up on that mountain, Utah? Before Life of Wind?”

“ _Are you ready to let go?_ ”

Bodhi’s smile widened.

“Well?” Those dark eyes sparkled again with promises, promises that, this time, Johnny was more than willing to examine. To consider. To accept. “Are you?”

Johnny wrapped his arms around Bodhi, pulling him back into a passionate kiss, hooking a leg over the dark haired Omega’s hip to grind up against him, whining softly and trying to convey everything he was thinking and feeling.

Thankfully, Bodhi understood.

Bodhi always understood.


End file.
